earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Regina Hayden
History Regina Hayden: 1630 - 1718 Regina Hayden was born in seventeenth century Ireland. She was the daughter of an abusive farmer and a mother who suffered from mild mental instability. From an early age, after one of her many beatings from her father, Regina discovered her psychic ability as she caught glimpses inside her father's mind before she blacked out. As soon as she recovered from her injuries, Regina ran a pitchfork through her father as he slept. Afraid of being caught, Regina ran away from home, cut her hair, and posed as a boy in a small port town. She eventually found passage aboard a ship working as a cabin boy under the name Jack Delahaye. Posing as young Jack Delahaye, Regina was taken under the wing of the ship's captain, Charles Halstead. When Regina was older, posing as the boy became harder. When the two crewman discovered Regina's secret and sought to take advantage of her, Charles shot one man dead and had the other lashed until he begged for death. After this incident, Charles dismissed his entire crew at the next port but kept Regina on, now posing as Charlotte Halstead, the captain's daughter and bosun. None of the new crew dared mess with her. In the course of her early adventures with Captain Halstead, the two eventually came into possession of an artifact said to be the 'Mask of Hera'. To Charles, it seemed like nothing but a payday, but to Regina, it was much more than that.The mask drew out more of Regina's psychic potential, calling to her. When the captain and Regina argued over the mask's fate, Regina was driven mad by the mask's urging and she ran her mentor through with his own sword. After disposing of the body, Regina donned the mask and used its power to fuel her own psychic powers to greater effect. Using the mask, she compelled the crew to make her the new captain, and the ship set sail for the Caribbean Sea where she took the name of Jacquotte Delahaye. As Jacquotte Delahaye, Regina became not only a legendary pirate and the subject of many stories. Many of her crew called her "Red" on account of her striking hair color and she further endorsed this moniker by dressing in bold red coats and hats. Her first rise to infamy was wrought with careless mistakes and Regina had need to escape her pursuers. Regina faked her own death and took on a male alias, Roger Hayden, using the mask to help her live as a man for many years. Eventually, when the opportunity presented itself, she returned to the Jacquotte Delahaye alias and became known as "Back-from-the-Dead-Red", adding a motley of black to her wardrobe. When Regina realized that the mask was keeping her young, she decided to take on the name Dinah Delahaye, the 'daughter' of Jacquotte. It was as Dinah Delahaye that Regina met the pirate known as Blackbeard. Learning Blackbeard was immortal, Regina seduced him and probed his mind of many of his ancient secrets: secrets she would use to rise to considerable power.Oracle Files: Regina Hayden (1/2) Psycho-Pirate: 1718 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * She's the one who forced Billy Hayes to kill his family. * The pirate Blackbeard is Vandal Savage. * She is aware she's a man in other versions of reality. Notes * Regina Hayden is the character replacing Josefina Moreno in Earth-27 after the soft reboot. * In the comics Psycho-Pirate is male and named Roger Hayden. * Charles Halstead was the original Psycho-Pirate in the comics. * The red and black costume is a reference to Psycho-Pirate's costume from the comics. * In the comics the mask is called the Medusa Mask. * Jacquotte Delahaye was a French pirate in the 17th century. Links and References * Appearances of Regina Hayden * Character Gallery: Regina Hayden Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:HIVE Members Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Metahuman Category:Cadre Members Category:Immortality Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Married Characters Category:Irish Category:Terrorists Category:Pirates Category:Genderbent Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Frankenstein Family Category:27th Reality Category:Height 5' 6"